


Chibi McShep - 2010-01-22 - Hug

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney hug. For Villainny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2010-01-22 - Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=villainny).




End file.
